A Dioristic Moment
by xxxKittyMasenxxx
Summary: Edward is an art thief, and on the night of his biggest heist he falls head over heels into Bella. But is she really who she seems to be? Maybe a little competition is just the adrenaline rush Edward is looking for.


**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. The author also has no knowledge of any buildings or any places of geography mentioned herein, and exercises her right to take artistic liberties. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_A/N 1 - I would like to take a moment and thank my AMAZING "Tweeker" **SunflowerFran**. Thank you for all your support, your encouragement and your backup. You are an amazing person. One day I would like to meet you and just give you the biggest tackle hug XXXXXX_

_This story was going to be my entry for the DiorRob Contest, but that wasn't to be. Believe it or not, this was an idea that my Mother gave me. I chose three picture prompts and emailed them to her, and she came back to me with suggestions ... some of them were a little out there (Mum is crazy) ... but I picked this one and just ran with it. I will post the pictures that I picked on FB soon._

_I hope you all like it._

* * *

**Di`o`ris´tic**

**a. **_Distinguishing; distinctive; defining._

My name is Edward Anthony Masen, and I am an art connoisseur.

Tonight I am going to acquire my next piece, a painting that I have coveted for many years. In a way, the last five years have been building to this moment … my _dior_istic moment if you like. You see, tonight, I am going to steal _The_ _Mona Lisa_.

Impossible you say? Well I beg to differ; it's going to be the easiest of all my pieces. How, you ask? I'll let you in on a little secret … the painting that you see when you go into _The Louvre _is a copy. The original - which will soon be hanging on my library wall, is in a vault in the museum's basement.

And to top things off, tonight, _The Musee Du Louvre_ is host to a charity birthday ball to celebrate, of all things, the five hundred and sixtieth birthday of _Leonardo De Vinci. _ Don't you just love the irony of it?

So, while all of the security and all of the patrons are upstairs, ooohhh'ing and aaahhh'ing over the copy, I will be downstairs, acquiring the original.

I can feel the adrenaline start its move through my body.

I live for this sort of shit.

The funny thing about Paris is that on nearly, every corner, some local is re-creating perfect replicas of the _Mona Lisa_ and selling them to tourists for five dollars. A great little investment for someone like me in the business of art, don't you think?

* * *

I was born into a wealthy family. Money was never an issue. For years, I fed my need for adrenaline with extreme sports. You name it I've done it. Skydiving, base jumping, cliff diving, hell I even raced an F1 around the track in Monaco. But nothing, and I do mean nothing, compared to the thrill of a heist … the bigger the prize the better the rush.

My penthouse apartment back in New York has an entire third floor that nobody knows about. It houses all my acquisitions. Nothing that I've stolen is on show; that just wouldn't work … mind you, everything that I have could quite easily be passed for a knock off, but I couldn't chance that either.

It wasn't something that I was planning on doing, but once I started I just couldn't get enough. It's like a drug to me … it's my own, personal brand of heroin.

And tonight will be the icing on top of the cake … no scratch that. It's going to be the fucking cherry on top of that icing … on the cake.

* * *

I adjusted my suit jacket as I stepped out of the car, and made my way into the grand foyer of _The Louvre_. People were milling about and chatting idly. They are all people like me, impeccably dressed and just dripping with wealth. Taking a glass of champagne from one of the passing wait staff, I moved over to the side of the masses and leaned against the wall, taking in the sight before me. I wasn't yet one half of the way through my scan when my eyes came to rest on the most stunning of visions I have ever seen.

She was standing on the wall opposite me, and she seemed to be looking out over the sea of people, just like me. As I took her in from head to toe, my body reacted. I could feel my heart speed up, and my breathing became a little shallower, and I felt that familiar, but all too distant, twitch in my groin.

Her blue cocktail dress was hugging the slender curves of her body leaving nothing to my extremely vivid imagination. That, coupled with her long, dark brown hair and amazing, fuck me eyes, and I resolved to go and speak to her in that moment. But as I started making way over to her another man approached. Taking the glass that he was offering, she looked up at him and smiled, then, glancing over his shoulder she caught my eye before leaning in to listen to his whispered words. Her smile brightened, and she nodded in agreement to whatever it was that he said as they both began to walk away.

Immediately my heart clenched with an ache that I had become unfamiliar with. It was a possessive ache; akin to watching something that I adore slipping from my grasp. There was a deep and guttural stirring inside me, and I realized suddenly that my main goal tonight had just become secondary, the thrill of the chase had just been dangled right in front of me, and there was no way that I was going to turn down this challenge.

Never losing sight of the prize, I trailed around behind them, watching her every move. She was a lamb, and I was the lion that was stalking her. There was something about this woman that just called to me … as if to challenge me, though I suspected it was more a call to taunt me

They both stopped in front of the heavily guarded lady of honour … _The Mona Lisa. _I watched and waited for my opportunity, which thankfully didn't take that long. Her acquaintance moved away to speak with someone else, and I closed the short distance between us, with my heart now hammering in my chest.

I walked up beside her, my heightened senses alive with her scent. I stood there for a moment with my eyes closed picturing her beneath me.

Her voice jolted me back to the land of the living. "She's beautiful isn't she?" she asked.

I turned to look at this vision beside me, taking in her profile before answering with a groan, "She certainly is."

Her eyes never left the painting as she leaned her head toward me. "Do you realize that she is the best known, the most visited, the most written about, the most sung about and most parodied work of art in the entire world?"

I smiled and breathed her in deeply before she could move back from me. "And after all that, her expression is still so very enigmatic. You would think she would be a little more appreciative of all the attention, no?"

She smiled at my answer and lifted her glass to her lips, sipping her champagne. "I would say for a lady of her age, she is entitled to that expression. Did you know she once hung on the bedroom wall of Napoleon in the _Tuileries Palace_?"

"The lady certainly gets around doesn't she?" I laughed, "If only she could talk."

She looked up at me with a smouldering grin, "A lady would never tell."

I extended my hand out to her. "Hello. I'm Edward Masen."

Her tiny hand slipped into mine, and she blushed as she spoke, "I'm Bella."

"Ah beautiful Bella." I sighed, bringing her hand up to my lips, lightly kissing her wrist. I smiled when I realized that my kiss elicited a quiver from her.

I leaned down closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Did you know that what you are looking at right now is a fake?"

She gasped, looking up at me with vibrant, questioning eyes. "Would you like to see the original?" I asked, testing her to see if she would come with me.

"Yes." She whispered her voice barely audible.

I reached down and took her hand in mine. She smiled as I gently pulled her with me.

My heart that was now thumping like a motherfucker, felt like it was beating out of my chest as I realized that in order to get to the original, which was in the basement; we would need to be together in the small confines of an elevator.

We walked out of the grand foyer, past the front entrance and down a long corridor. I could hear her heels clicking on the floor behind me, and I knew … I just knew she was smiling. We turned another corner, and I glanced back over my shoulder, my suspicions confirmed.

She was smiling, and she was stunning.

As we came up upon the security guard station that was just beside the lift, the guard on duty looked up at me and smiled. "Hey, Eddie my man, enjoying the evening?"

"You bet Emmett. Say, any chance you can open the elevator for me?" I leaned in a little closer and lowered my voice. "I need to get a little private time if you know what I mean."

Emmett looked over my shoulder grinning his big, signature grin at me. "Man, you know I would if I could. But that area is off limits, especially tonight with this shindig happening. If anything happened, it would be my job on the line."

"C'mon Em, please? Don't make me call in my marker."

His eyes widened. "You wouldn't … would you?"

I cocked my eyebrow at him in response.

He sighed. "You would, you asshole. It was one time, and technically Rosie and I had broken up."

"I'm sure she wouldn't see it that way."

"You really put me between a rock and a hard place Edward." He said with his head down in defeat, reaching under the desk to press the call button.

I smiled and reached over to lightly punch him on the shoulder. "Thanks man, after this, the marker is null and void."

His head snapped up, and he glared at me. "That's what you said the last two times!"

I pulled Bella over and into the lift as soon as the doors opened. "Say hi to your wife for me." I yelled, chuckling at his mumbled response.

As soon as the doors closed, I looked over at her, and any reserve I had, along with all my gentlemanly tendencies, flew out of my body at hyper speed.

All it took was that one look at her, and I lunged, making her gasp and take a step backward, so she was up against the wall. One of my hands roughly grabbed her hip, pulling her close to me while my other hand slid behind her head, grabbing a fistful of her hair. I pulled tightly, but gently; tilting her head back as I leaned down running my tongue up the length of her neck.

Her moan told me there was no comprehension for her … her mind was no longer in control. Her entire body began to sing to me, as I felt her crumble at my touch.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered in her ear, as shivers coursed right through me. "I just can't control myself."

My hand travelled up over the curve of her hip and waist, around the soft flesh of her breast, and up over her collar bone, before my fingers lightly gripped her throat.

"I've wanted to do this since the moment I saw you tonight, but especially when I saw you accept a drink from another man." I growled as my lips crashed down onto hers. I could feel her heart beating against my chest as she opened her mouth to me, her tongue finding mine only made me want her more, and I couldn't stop myself from grinding my hips into her.

Something inside of me snapped, and I spun her around, her back now pressed into my chest. She gasped, her breath now coming out in short, sharp pants. I placed my hands on the sides of her shoulders and trailed them up her arms as I lifted them up and over her head.

Grasping her two hands in one of mine, I raked the nails of my other hand down her arm and snaked it in and around her waist. She groaned with anticipation of what was to come as my lips found that sweet spot just under her earlobe.

"I know what you are," she whispered. "I know why you are here."

My head jolted back at her statement. "Say it," I growled. "Say it, out loud."

"You're a thief." She retorted, shifting her head slightly to look at me. Her dark, piercing eyes boring right into my very soul. "You are going to steal the _Mona Lisa_."

I pushed off her and backed away. "Now ask me the most basic question … why?"

She slowly turned to directly face me. "I don't need to. I already know the answer. Maybe it's you that needs to ask me why _I'm _here."

I didn't get the chance to ask, as the elevator slowed and the doors opened with a chime. We both just stood there, motionless, the air between us thick with lust-filled tension.

Bella moved out first, lightly brushing against me and smiling up through long lashes. "I might just be here to do the same thing as you Mr Masen."

_What?_

I stood there dumbfounded with my mouth agape. _What the hell did she mean she was doing the same thing as me? Was she here to steal my prize right out from under me? _

_Oh hell no!_

The doors began to close bringing me out of my trance. I thrust my hand in-between them forcing them to open again, and I stepped out.

The elevator deposited us directly into the expansive vault room itself. The floor under out feet was a lush, thick, dark red carpet that eventually gave way to a mirror polished concrete that offered the illusion that you were walking on glass … the no go zone glass floor.

It wasn't my first time on this level; I had been on the tour many times, but the view that was spread out before me never ceased to take my breath away. So much history, so much wealth, all glittering under the dull, overhead lights.

Today, however, that view was even more spectacular.

Bella turned to look at me; her smile was as bright as a child's who had just stumbled into FAO Schwarz for the first time.

She turned from me and went to take a step onto the concrete floor. I sprang forward, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back to me. She struggled, but my grip on her tightened. She opened her mouth to complain, but I cut her sentence off before she could start.

"Jesus Bella, you can't just go at this like a bull to a red flag."

"You are hurting me Mr Masen. Would you care to explain to my why we can't go in?"

I looked down at my fingers wrapped around her delicate wrist, and lessened my grip there. "If I let you go will you just wait here while I go and grab something? Don't move …"

"Will you bring me back a treat if I wait like a good puppy?"

"Hmmm, sassy; I like that. _Stay! Don't_ move." I said with a wink and a smile.

I turned and walked over to a row of shelves on the wall beside the elevator doors. Reaching in and down, I pulled out my bag of tricks I left there yesterday after the tour, and walked back to her side.

"Good girl." I said with a sarcastic smile. Her replying grin was breathtaking.

Kneeling down, I opened my bag and took out a rather innocuous looking spray can that has been insulated in a cool pack.

"What are you doing?"

I looked up at her, and I couldn't stop the cocky grin from forming on my lips. "Watch and lean sweetheart, watch and learn."

Taking out a glove, I encased my hand, pointed the nozzle and sprayed.

Much to my delight, the floor in front of us came alive with a covering of shimmering laser lights crisscrossing the entire length of the room.

My heart rate increased as the adrenaline now started to flow.

… And so it begins.

My addiction is being fed.

Her breath hitched at my actions. "My God, I didn't realize … what was that spray and how do we bypass that?" she questioned.

I put the spray and glove back in my bag. "That spray is liquid nitrogen, and to answer the second part of your question, we use … what I like to call …" I paused for effect before taking out my piece de résistance. "A Christmas tree … so simplistic in its design that it's almost criminal, isn't it?"

"It doesn't look like any Christmas tree I know of."

"True. But the present we find underneath this one, is truly the present of dreams."

"Where did you get it?"

"I made it."

"Hmmm, criminal indeed."

I laughed as I got to work setting the tree up. "There are eight branches on this tree, one for each of the originating points of beams that are covering this floor."

"Ummm, I'm no mathematician, but there seems to me to be more than eight beams on that floor."

"You are right, but you are wrong too. There are eight _originating _points; the rest is just smoke and mirrors."

Once the last branch was in place, the shimmering laser lights disappeared.

I stood up and let out the breath that I was holding. "Abracadabra." I said, smiling at her. "You see, by pointing my little laser branches at the originating points, it makes the beams revert back in on themselves … and clears us a pathway to untold riches."

"I'm impressed Mr Masen … and that rarely happens." She said with a smirk as she stepped around me and continued forward, her heels resonating on the glass floor.

Something told me this woman was going to be the death of me tonight.

Packing my gear back into my bag, I slung it over my shoulder and ran to catch up to my temptress.

"How long do we have before someone comes looking for us?"

"Emmett's got my back, if he knows what good for him. But we should do what we are here to do and get the hell out."

"What's wrong Mr Masen? A master thief such as yourself, surely wouldn't be scared."

"Oh I'm not scared sweetheart; I'm just very … vigilant."

She eyed me with curiosity and thought, while biting on her bottom lip. _Fuck me, _if that just isn't the cutest damn thing.

"Just what are your intentions here tonight might I ask?"

"Me? Oh … I just want to see how the big boys play, you know, the usual."

"Again with the sassiness. Have I told you lately that I like that?"

"Not in the last five minutes." She replied with a giggle.

_Damn! I want this woman!_

I groaned and shook my head. "Follow me."

We walked down to the very, far right corner of the room and turned into an obscured alcove.

There she was … my most coveted heart's desire.

I stood there for a moment, revelling in the rush of what I was about to accomplish.

Her whisper snapped me out of my trance and back to the task at hand. "What are you waiting for Mr Masen? It's time to take what we both came here for."

I took a deep breath and tried to steady my erratic heart. "Yes. It's time." I announced with a stoic smile as she once again alluded to taking what was mine.

I took my bag off my shoulder and rummaged around, pulling out the small cylinder and popping the top. "_We _can't take this painting and not leave something in its place, so I thought this copy from a street vender would be a nice touch."

She laughed. "I'm surprised you would use a cheap replica. I thought as a master thief, you would have some sort of calling card that you would leave."

I looked over at her beautiful face and found myself concentrating on her lips … lips that produced a sudden vision in my mind of being wrapped around my cock.

_Focus Masen! Finish what you came here to do._

Reluctantly I shook the thoughts away, before answering her. "A calling card is a little cliché, don't you think?" I held up the copy painting. "At first glance, can you tell the difference between this and the real thing?"

"At first glance, no, there is no difference."

"Exactly. It will hopefully take them a couple of days to discover what has happened here tonight, and by then, I plan to be safely tucked away at home with a rock solid alibi, just in case." I shrugged.

Taking out a pair of soft cotton gloves, I put them on and flipped the painting over. I took a deep breath and rolled my neck and shoulders, relishing in the familiar feel of my bones cracking and releasing the tension that had been building up. Slowly, and ever so gently I released the lady from her frame and rolled her up. Sliding her into the cylinder, I fastened the lid and stowed my treasure into my bag.

Once the copy was in its place, I put the frame back into its position, discarded my gloves and turned to face Bella.

"Breathe sweetheart, we did it." I whispered.

"We aren't in the clear yet Mr Masen. We still have to get out of the building."

"Silly girl. You are with a master thief, remember? Stay close, I won't let anything happen to you." I reached up and cupped her cheek. She leaned into my touch with fluttering eye lids. "You are so beautiful." I whispered.

Bending down, my lips lightly grazed hers. _God her breath tastes so sweet._

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her, deepening the kiss. Her fingers threaded through my hair and gently pulled, causing an electric current to course through me, right to my groin.

"Bella." I groaned as I trailed my lips down over her throat, sucking and licking.

Her hands moved down over my back and back up to push my bag of my shoulder.

My head snapped up, and I found myself grabbing her wrist for the second time tonight. "What are you doing?"

She looked up at me with a stunned expression. "Nothing … I … I thought …" she stammered.

"I think it's time to leave."

I dropped her hand, turned on my heel, and started making my way back to the elevator. She stood there contemplating for a split second, but I eventually heard her heels clicking on the concrete behind me.

_I know what you are playing at. You really are a temptress aren't you?_

The thought made me smile like a horny teenager.

I pressed the button and the doors slid open. Standing aside, I motioned for her to enter. "Ladies first," I said through my smile as she strode past me.

I entered behind her and turned to press the button for the ground floor. Taking one step backwards, she was now in front of me to the left, and in plain, glorious view. "I need you where I can see you." I smirked.

Folding her delicate arms over her chest she took a defensive stance. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" she huffed.

I laughed at her show of bravado. "It means sweetheart that in order for us to get out of here unscathed, I need you to be where I can see you, at all times."

Before she could respond, the elevator slowed its accent and the doors opened.

She smiled at me before squaring her shoulders and walking out.

As we turned the corner, Emmett looked up at us, again with his goofy grin. Bella didn't slow; she just kept walking straight passed the desk. Straightening and smoothing her dress that obviously didn't need to be adjusted, she glanced at Emmett on her way past. "Your friend was magnificent. Goodnight Emmett."

I think in that moment; I fell madly in love.

I smiled bashfully at Em, and just shrugged my shoulders in my defence.

"You dirty dog," Emmett laughed.

"You better believe it. See you around my friend."

* * *

We made our way back to the grand foyer and walked towards the front door.

Just as we were about to cross the threshold, we heard a commotion behind us, pulling us up short.

"Bella!" a man called out.

We both froze.

I took a deep breath, and without turning my head, I glanced sideways at her. Her eyes were closed, and her body was starting to tremor, and not in the way I was hoping to see tonight.

"Breathe," I whispered to her. "Let me do the talking."

She opened her shell-shocked eyes and, plastering a fake smile on her face, she turned deftly to face our possible jailer.

Still watching her from the corner I my eye I noticed her stance change as the whole fight or flight instinct left her body. Taking that as my cue, I sucked in one last breath and turned, as well.

_Oh you have to be shitting me!_

"Bella, I've been looking for you gorgeous. Where did you go?" he asked, paying me no attention whatsoever.

"Oh James … I ... sorry, I … ummm … I wasn't feeling very well and Mr Masen has kindly offered to escort me home."

He leered at her, and my blood began to boil.

"That's okay, no need to put him out, I'll gladly take you home. I was hoping that you would like to have a nightcap with me."

He moved in closer to her; my possessiveness kicking up a notch or twelve, and the one and only thought that formed in my brain was …

… Mine_._

He reached out and lightly traced his fingers across her arm causing her to flinch. "Come on gorgeous, you know you want this as much as I do."

_Mine!_

I stepped in between them, and looked at him with a fury that I didn't know I possessed. "Enough. I believe the lady told you I was taking her home. Now if you don't mind, we were leaving."

I slid my arm around Bella's waist and turned us both away from him.

"Who the hell do you think you are buddy?" he roared, shoving me in the shoulder.

I turned, and within a split second, my face was a mere half an inch from his. "I am your worst nightmare. Don't fuck with me and what is mine." I hissed under my breath.

"Well, I think I just might _like _fucking with you pretty boy." He retorted.

Bella, reached out and tried to stop me, but the adrenaline that was surging through me knew no bounds and I reacted.

As my fist flew up and connected with his nose, he stumbled back, grappling me in the processing and taking us both down_. _

My bag fell off my shoulder as I rolled to get back to my feet. Bella reached down, picked it up and turned and ran towards the cab.

Torn, between the need to kill this asshole, and needing to be with my bag, I stood over James and kicked him hard in the side for good measure. Looking up, I noticed security scurrying over in our general direction.

_Time to go Masen!_

"You're lucky tonight." I spat, as I turned and high-tailed it after Bella … and my bag.

Running down the stairs, I caught up with her as she was getting into a cab. "Where the hell are you going in such a rush?" I asked, as I climbed in behind her.

She scooted over to make room for me, and turned to look me square in the eyes.

She didn't say anything. Her breathing was fast and erratic, and her skin was flushed. I recognized the signs immediately. I gave directions to our driver and turned my attention back to her.

"Just breathe. Breathe through it. You're having an adrenaline rush sweetheart."

"I can't … that was … oh my God that was …"

I laughed and reached over pulling her into my arms. "I know, it was something else wasn't it?"

"But we just walked out the front door and …" she trembled. "Holy shit, we just walked out the front fucking door! And he … we were nearly ... I don't know whether to laugh or cry at the moment."

I couldn't help but laugh a little at her. "It's an amazing, confusing feeling, I know. If you want to cry you just go right ahead sweetheart. But I have to say, you were amazing back there."

She leant her head down on my shoulder and sobbed.

"It's okay, it's over now." I said, as I ran my fingers in soothing strokes through her hair. "I've never had a partner in crime before, but I couldn't have asked for a better one in you."

"You … don't … mean … that." She replied, hiccupping through her tears.

"I do so mean it! You were amazing. You know, Emmett now thinks we had sex in the vault room?"

She sniffed and giggled. "That was one of my favourite lines from _Top Gun_. I've been waiting years to use that line."

"It was perfect … you, are perfect."

She snuggled closer into me, and I tightened my arms around her. "Where do we go from here?" she whispered, her fingers gripping the lapel of my suit.

"Back to my place, there are some things we need to discuss."

She nodded her head in response.

* * *

My apartment was a small studio above an abandoned warehouse. Not something that I would normally reside in, but it suited a temporary purpose. It was really just one, great big room that was sparsely furnished. There was an oversized fireplace on one wall, with a king size mattress just to the right, underneath a massive double window. I had a few other pieces strewn here and there; a comfy couch, a table in front of that with books and floor plans covering the top.

Bella walked slowly and purposely around the room, lightly touching everything as she went.

She gingerly sat my bag down on the couch, and walked over towards my bed. I couldn't take my eyes off her and I moaned as I found myself wishing that I could read minds. Thank God that's not a human trait, because right now my mind was in X-rated overdrive.

From the moment I first saw her, everything about her was drawing me in. Her voice, her face, even her smell … it was intoxicating … _she_ was intoxicating.

There was something about her that was calling to me on a deep, primal level, something that I have not known before. It's a pull that I couldn't escape from; even if I wanted to.

In three quick strides, I was behind her, stilling her movements as my hands found their place on her hips.

"Bella," I whispered as her head gently lay back to rest on my shoulder. I reached up and moved her hair to the side and lowered my lips to her neck. Just a fraction of an inch from her skin, I took a deep breath and just breathed in her scent.

My eyes closed as I made contact and kissed her softly. I could feel her erratic pulse beating under my lips, and it only served to make my want for her increase.

Her hands found their way to my hips and she pulled me closer to her.

It was all the encouragement I needed.

I spun her around to face me, and bending slightly; I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her to me. She let out a giggle and grabbed me around my shoulders, her legs following suit around my waist.

Thank God, this dress had a decent split up the side, though I wouldn't have cared in the slightest if it had ripped.

I walked us both the last couple of steps to the bed, and bent to lower her down, my lips crashing on hers as we fell the last little way, landing with a soft thud.

With my hand threaded through her hair at the back of head, I pulled her closer, deepening this kiss. She moans opening up a fraction, and my tongue delves into her wet and willing mouth. I kiss her harder and with more passion than I ever thought myself capable of; my tongue claiming her mouth with demanding strokes as my other hand desperately kneaded her flesh, pulling her hips closer. She released an involuntary whimper that my mouth swallowed.

I'm in heaven.

I pulled back as she gasped, looking up into my eyes. "The instant I saw you tonight, I couldn't look away. You had me mesmerized. I wanted you so badly Bella."

"You've got me." She sighed.

I untangled her legs from around my waist and kneel up in front of her. I reached down and grabbed her by the wrist jerking her up to my chest. Reaching around, I found the zipper of her dress and tugged it down.

"I can't wait any longer." I growled in her ear. "I need have to have you now."

"Yes." She whimpered. "Oh God … yes."

Clothes were discarded; shoes were thrown, and before she could change her mind, we were both naked, and the air was crackling with anticipation.

She lay down on the bed before me, and I stopped, taking a moment to gaze in admiration at her every curve; every outline of her perfect form.

"Stunning." I murmured as I leant down taking her nipple in my mouth and sucking hard. I felt it pebble and become taut under my tongue as her body arched up off the bed and she threw her head back crying out with abandoned pleasure. Hearing those sounds from her lips, spurred me on even more. I sucked harder; my mouth methodical and torturous.

My lips grazed over her skin, moving up over her body, as I aligned us perfectly. Softly I kissed her neck, my tongue leaving a wet trail as I dropped my head slightly, and ran my teeth over her shoulder.

"Edward …" she pleaded as her hand reached down between us, to encircle my now painfully engorged cock with her delicate little fingers. "Please."

Her fingers pumped and squeezed me. "Jesus Bella." I muttered as I forcibly grabbed her wrist and enticed it up, over her head. "I am right on the edge as it is sweetheart, if you kept doing that it would be over before we began."

She giggled at my frank comment, and I thought my heart just exploded in my chest.

"Oh, you think that's funny do you Miss?" I asked as she nodded her head, desperately, yet half-heartedly trying not to laugh.

My expression darkens and stopped her mid giggle, and I swear to god, I heard her mewl with hunger and desire.

_Yep. I think I'm in love._

And it's that snap realization that awakened every part of me. My need for that elusive adrenaline rush had been surpassed with a visceral need for this woman. Every nerve in my body was alive and tingling, almost to an unbearable level.

I reached down between us and pushed her legs apart. I grabbed my cock, and I ran the tip through her drenched folds.

"Is this funny?" I asked in a heated whisper, as I continued to torment her, rubbing and teasing, as my thumb found her hardened clit. Caressing that little nub with the pad of my thumb had her just where I wanted her, and, surprisingly, she was no longer laughing.

Her breaths come in short gasps, and it startled me to know that she is just as much on the edge as I am.

I can feel her wetness on my fingers, and I wanted nothing more than to taste her, but that was going to have to wait; there was a more pressing need for both of us at that moment.

My breathing is now hard, and a low rumble vibrated through my chest as I took my cock, lined it up, and thrust into her in one fluid move.

She cried out at the suddenness of being filled. I don't mean to gloat, but I was a little more over the size of average.

She shuddered beneath me, and as her eyes glazed over, I knew she was losing all sense of space and time.

"Don't come sweetheart, I want us both to feel it building." I pleadingly whispered, dragging my teeth along the pulse point of her throat. "I need to remember this sensation."

Pulling out of her tight body, right to the very tip, I slowly – almost excruciatingly so – pushed the entire tip back in as she thrust her hips up to meet my own, impaling herself on the full hardened length of me. The sensation of her tight, warm, wet pussy overwhelmed me, and all notion of taking things slowly, vanished in the blink of an eye.

I took her hard, a lot harder than I should have. But she didn't seem to care. Her muscles clenched around my cock; holding me tighter as I sank into her … over and over again.

The lines between lust and emotion started to blend, until I could longer distinguish between the two.

She is losing her mind with each tauntingly exquisite thrust; her body hummed with pleasure. I could feel the beginnings of her orgasm start to take hold as she cried out my name.

"Bella …" I called out breathlessly, with a tortured, hard, rumbling groan, and with one final thrust we both flew over the edge, and I released deep within her.

My body fell down on top of her and my arms tightened around her, as I pulled her close, riding out the last waves of our pleasure.

"Oh my … God … that was …" she panted, as I nuzzled into her neck with a smile.

"Amazing? All encompassing? Awesome? Those are some good words that come to mind at the moment." I beamed.

She smiled and threaded her fingers through my hair. "Breathtaking was the word I was looking for."

"It was definitely that too, sweetheart." I replied, as I slipped out from her body.

Pulling the comforter up around us, we drifted off into a contented slumber.

I woke to the sun filtering in through the window and the birds chirping in the tree outside.

I smiled to myself as the memories from the previous night came flooding back to me … raw, heated, lust-filled memories. We woke twice throughout the night. The first time we made soft love, but the second time it was all about an intense, visceral all-consuming fuck.

As quietly as I could, I slipped out of bed. Bella stirred and I held my breath, as she rolled onto her side grabbing my pillow and pulling it close to her chest. She sighed a deep breath and then settled back into her slumber.

* * *

On tip-toes I headed to the bathroom, dressing and trying to tame my hair and brushing my teeth before heading back out.

I sat down on the foot of the bed to put my shoes on, but I was distracted as a pair of arms encircled me.

"Good morning sweetheart," I smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmm I did, but why are you up and dressed already?"

I turned and kissed her on the tip of her nose, before standing. "It's time to go home." I responded. "The jet will be ready within the hour."

I moved across the room, to pack some things into my bag. Picking up the cylinder with the painting in it, I positioned it on the bottom first, and threw my clothes in on top.

"Where are you going to put her?" she asked.

"I thought in the library would be best." I explained, as I walked back over to her.

She patted the bed beside her, motioning for me to sit. "So what happens now?"

"I think it's time to hang up my gloves so to speak." I said as I flopped down next to her.

"So what does that mean exactly? No more art acquisitions? No more travelling the globe for months at a time?"

"No more art acquisitions and no more travelling. I have reached the pinnacle; there is nowhere else for me to traverse."

Her eyes lit up at my statement. "Retirement then, Mr Masen?"

"Yes Mrs Masen … retirement."

Before I could take a breath she launched herself at me and we both fell back onto the bed, her arms tightening around my neck.

"I love you Edward"

"I love you same sweetheart. Let's go home shall we?"

* * *

_**A/N 2: This was going to be my entry for the DiorRob Contest, but according to the validator, it didn't meet the competition standards. In fact, when it was returned to me (after the validator having it for nearly two weeks) it was filled with suggestions of what to change and delete ... including an analogy that they didn't understand. When I stood my ground and calmly and nicely declined their suggestions, it was finally sent back to me the day before the competition closes telling me it was up to par. **_

_**Well ... to that I say this ... I will not be bullied into changing MY story. I do not accept an amature - who is no better than me - suggesting how to improve my writing. I do this purely for fun and purely for ME, and I have no grand delusions that I am a professional ... far from it! But I am not going to change something that I wrote (and wrote for me remember) simply because they "don't understand it".**_

_**So there you have it. This is MY story, now posted by ME. **_

_**I would love to know what you all think of it ... be it good or bad :) So leave me a review.**_

_**I will also be posting on FP, and picture promts will soon be on FB and Tumblr.**_

_**Until next time xxxKMxxx**_


End file.
